I Love You Because
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: Magnus asks Alec, why he loves him. And Alec gives him answers. Just some cute fluff! R&R


_A/n: Hey everyone! Here is just a little something that I came up with while chilling out with my little brother. There wasn't a lot to do so I was thinking of something to write.. so I guess this is what I came up with.._

_Anyway on with the story.._

_Third Person POV:_

Alec and Magnus were lounging around on Magnus' bright hot pink couch. The TV was playing in the background, long forgotten.

Magnus was lying on Alec, his ear was over the spot where he could hear Alec's heart. He was tracing random patterns on Alec's forearm.

"Alec?" Magnus said.

"Hmm?" Alec replied.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure, go ahead" Alec said.

"W-why do you love me?" He stuttered.

"Huh?"

"Why do you love me?"

Alec looked at Magnus with a look of confusion. Why was Magnus asking this? Surely Magnus knew why Alec loved him.

"Why are you asking me that?" Alec asked curiously.

"Because, I want to know.." Magnus trailed off.

Alec sighed heavily. He looked into Magnus' feline eyes. They held nothing but adoration and love.. and a little bit of fear. Fear of what though?

"Magnus, I love you for many reasons" Alec stated.

"Yeah, but what _are_ these reasons?" Magnus inquired.

Alec ran a hand through his hair, making it even more messy.

"Magnus, what do you _want_ me to tell you?" Alec asked, a little frustratedly.

"Well, if your going to act _that_ way. I'll be in our room until you decide what to say" Magnus sniffed and picked Chairman Meow up off of the floor and then walked to their colorful room.

Alec laid on the couch by himself. He sighed. He missed Magnus' warmth and the feel of his fingers drawing on his skin. He didn't know that this was so important to him. He sat up and stretched.

He got up from the couch and walked to his and Magnus' room. When he tried to open the door he found that it was locked. He sighed again, and sat down by the door.

"Magnus," He started " There are so many reasons why I love you"

He paused for a minute, figuring out how to say this. He took a deep breath.

"Magnus. I love you because you are so confident and you don't care what people think of you. I love you because you have as much energy as a puppy," Alec chuckled "I love you because your so colorful. I love you because you're you. And the most important reason why I love you, is because you make me so happy"

He hoped that this is what Magnus meant. He looked down at the teal carpet. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the bedroom door open. He looked up and saw Magnus smiling a little teary eyed smile at him.

"Was that okay?" Alec asked.

"It was perfect, darling" Magnus replied.

"And everyone of those reasons are completely true" Alec said.

Magnus sat down next to Alec on the floor. He wrapped his long arms around Alec's waist and pulled him close. Alec fell against Magnus' chest. He closed his eyes and listened to the steady beat of Magnus' heart.

"Alec, do you wanna know why I love _you?_" Magnus asked.

"Its not necessary, but sure" Alec replied.

"Well I love _you_ because you're so adorable and cute. I love _you_ because you make my stomach erupt into butterflies whenever I see you. I love _you_ because you always complain about me dressing you up. I love _you_ because you look so intense and far away when you read a book. And most importantly I love _you_ because _you_ make _me_ so happy" Magnus said quietly.

Alec lifted his head from Magnus' chest and looked at him with a blush forming on his face.

"Really?" Alec asked quietly.

"Yes" Magnus breathed.

They sat there in each others arms for a few minutes, in silence. They didn't need words to express how they felt for each other. This was enough. Just being together.

"I love you" Alec said, breaking the silence.

"I love you too" Magnus replied.

Magnus leaned his head down and Alec lifted his up. Their lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss. It conveyed what words couldn't. They stayed like that until Alec's phone started to ring. They pulled away from each other. Alec took out his phone and a look of annoyance crossed his face when he answered it.

"What do you want Jace?" He said into it.

There was a pause for a few minutes, Jace probably telling Alec what was going on. Alec sighed, for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Fine, I'll be there" He replied curtly. He turned the phone off and shoved it back into his jeans pocket.

"I'm sorry, but there's a nest of Raveners downtown.. and I got to go and help out" Alec explained while standing up.

"Its okay, darling. Now help me up" Magnus laughed.

Alec held out his hand and Magnus took hold of it. Alec pulled him up. They walked together to the door. When they were there Alec stopped.

"I don't want to go" He said quietly.

"Well when you get rid of all those pesky Raveners, come find me" Magnus said with a wink.

"S-sure" Alec stuttered.

"Oh, and please be careful. I wouldn't want you to come home in pieces" Magnus said somewhat seriously.

"I'll try my best" Alec replied.

So with one final kiss, Alec left the apartment. Magnus sighed happily and shut the door. He decided he was going to watch TV with Chairman Meow.

He must have fallen asleep on the couch, because he woke up to a shrill ring. He grabbed his cellphone off of the coffee table and answered.

"Hello?" He asked, his voice still heavy with sleep.

"Magnus, it's Alec. I was just calling to let you know I'll be over soon" Alec said.

Magnus smiled. He was sure if anything in the shadow world didn't kill him, the extreme cuteness of his boyfriend was.

And he wanted it that way.

_A/n: Okay, so I hope you liked this! At least it isn't one of my sad stories. Originally I was going to end this sadly, but I was like "Hey, I'm tired of writing sad things, and I'm sure my readers are tired of reading it too" So then I decided to end it what I hope to be, cutely._

_So there you go!_

_Review?_

_Peace, Love, and Skittles!_

_Chantelle xox_


End file.
